Naruto y Sasuke, Demonio y Héroe (Redux)
by alienware64
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, dos magos aprendices, llegan a la capital para entrar en la academia de magia. Dentro, Naruto se entera que será el Rey Demonio y Sasuke el héroe que lo derrote. La noticia se esparce y Naruto consigue enemigos pero así también varias admiradoras que le ayudarán en su lucha por destruir al dios Suhara. NaruHarem. Versión reescrita de la historia original.


Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta! Sí, finalmente, volví, luego de publicar Columbia no Jinchuuriki, una de las historias que marcan mi desarrollo como escritor a lo largo del año pasado y finales del anterior a ese. Sip, casi dos años en el sitio, todo un logro jeje.

Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Esta es la misma historia que escribí hace mucho, pero con mejores escenas, más detalles y sin el español argentino. ¿Por qué no? Por una simple razón de que mi fic sea entendible para todo el público, no sólo para los argentino-hablantes. Así que sí, español neutro, con varias modificaciones para que sea mejor.

**Parejas: Naruto x Harem. Sasuke x Yuuko Hattori (Hermana de Junko)**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō me pertenecen. Sólo estoy haciendo un crossover sin fines de lucro para mi propia diversión y la de los demás.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

—¡Peterhausen!

Un grito de guerra resonó entre los cielos, haciéndose audible por sobre el fuerte murmullo de las naves enemigas que sobrevolaban el espacio aéreo. El sonido de un combate devastador que transcurría debajo, en el suelo, se detuvo inmediatamente, forzando a los guerreros de ambas facciones a arriesgar una mirada hacia arriba, donde un dragón gigantesco se alzaba como un castillo en la atmósfera.

—E-es... —el hombre que se había atrevido a abrir la boca no pudo continuar hablando, completamente aterrado por lo que sus ojos veían en aquel momento. Los demás primero posaron su mirada en él, para luego mover la cabeza en la dirección en la que señalaba con el dedo.

Ahí, en el cielo nocturno, un adolescente con el torso desnudo se hizo visible sobre el lomo del dragón. Sentado sobre un trono dorado, el joven sonreía mientras su siervo esquivaba con maestría los ataques, como si su gran tamaño no ralentizara en absoluto sus movimientos. El cabello del jinete era dorado, como el Sol mismo, y de sus ojos color carmesí descendían unas líneas de un tono más oscuro hasta el borde de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo resplandecía por la enorme cantidad de maná que lo recubría, permitiéndole inutilizar los ataques mágicos de sus enemigos sin mover ni un sólo músculo.

—¡E-El Rey Demonio! —exclamó otro soldado, ensanchando los ojos ante la revelación. La familia Hattori dio un paso atrás al percatarse de la verdad de las palabras de aquel hombre.

El chico sonrió con extrema satisfacción. Nadie era rival para él, nadie; ni siquiera los anuladores de maná funcionaban contra él. Su poder, por otro lado, era tan grande que las posibilidades se tornaban infinitas pero no imposibles. Y la simple idea de saber que al lograr su cometido su energía se incrementaría muchísimo más era un delirio maravilloso. Casi orgásmico.

—Oi, amo, ya causaste la destrucción que querías. ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el dragón legendario, mientras agitaba las alas dos veces para impulsar por encima de una nave enemiga, esquivando un rayo de energía.

Su curiosidad giraba en torno a los nuevos ideales de su maestro, del que era el verdadero Rey Demonio, y de lo que en realidad planeaba; peor aún, Naruto todavía no le había dicho qué era lo que tenía en mente para el futuro, ni si al menos conservaría las mujeres que lo adoraban. Aunque lo último, en su opinión, era indiscutible.

—Es muy fácil, Peterhausen —respondió el rubio, cerrando los ojos por un momento—: Lo voy a matar, y cuando caiga yo me convertiré en el nuevo Kamisama —la malicia con la que habló, con la que se dirigió a su compañero más fiel y leal fue algo supremo, una muestra exquisita del poder que portaba aquel muchacho.

El dragón no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora, cuya intensidad hizo vibrar los cielos. Aquella batalla, sin duda alguna, era una que le infundía muchísima adrenalina.

—¡Ja! Suhara no es nada comparado contigo, amo. Y no hay nadie que sea capaz tan siquiera de desafiarnos —las palabras del dragón llenaban a todos aquellos que tenían la mala fortuna de escucharlo, incluidas las tripulaciones de las naves que hacían esfuerzos inútiles con tal de derribarlo a él y a su amo—. Pronto, muy pronto, todo el mundo se postrará ante ti.

Naruto Uchiha ensanchó la sonrisa que había estado portando desde que todo aquello comenzó con su declaración de guerra tanto al mundo, como al dios Suhara que gobernaba aquellos lares. Él era el Rey Demonio, la mayor amenaza destructiva para la sociedad. Un individuo de infinitos poderes que desde tiempos inmemorables ha buscado la destrucción de todo lo conocido para luego volver a erigir el sistema con él como el centro de todo.

El descubrimiento de aquello que en realidad era parte de su ser fue producto de la ironía que había estado viviendo desde el principio, cuando solía argumentar que Sasuke, su hermanastro, sería ser el que iba a atreverse a destruirlo todo y no Naruto, quien simplemente trataría de oponerse a sus ideales. Sin embargo, aquella negligencia que nublaba su juicio desapareció aquel fatídico día en el que un cuervo de apariencia extraña les anunció a ambos hermanos que su destino era convertirse en lo que más deseaba su opuesto.

Y aquello, sin dudarlo, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar al actual Rey Demonio, aún si al principio no supo reconocerlo.

—Es una lástima que Soga-chan no haya podido venir —reconoció el muchacho—. Me encantaría que viera todo esto que hago no sólo por ella, sino también por las demás.

Peterhausen miró por encima de su lomo y clavó sus ojos hendidos en el rubio, notando la forma afectiva con la que se dirigía a la favorita del harem que había construido en muy poco tiempo. _"...Justo como mi antiguo amo solía comportarse"_, pensó el dragón, direccionando su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente.

—Incluso antes de que comenzara la invasión se veía algo... distraída. Creo que era algo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha... —apenas dijo aquello, una sonora carcajada le dio a entender que su maestro no compartía sus pensamientos. Al menos, no respecto a Soga Kena.

—Bah, esas son puras estupideces —rezongó el rubio, tomándose un momento para observar el caos que se cernía tanto debajo como en el cielo, donde Peterhausen era como un misil increíblemente poderoso en contra de las naves que trataban de impedir que volara libremente—. Mi hermano... es un idiota. Nunca quiso aceptar mi invitación a unirse a mi causa, ni siquiera cuando Soga-chan trató de interceder a mi favor en nuestra última disputa —comentó el demonio mientras fruncía el ceño—. Ella es demasiado amable y paciente con los demás, por eso no puede evitar sentir lástima por él. Sabe que no puede detenerme.

El dragón lo miró de reojo mientras analizaba las palabras del muchacho, comprobando el peso que tenían sobre lo que era y lo que sería si todo resultaba a la perfección.

—...Reconozco que es cierto, amo — admitió Peterhausen—. Y es lamentable saber que incluso tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que, siendo un héroe, jamás conseguiría aquello que su corazón más anhelaba...

Naruto iba a decir algo más, pero una presencia repentina lo hizo cambiar de parecer. La energía provenía de una dirección particular, al norte, pero no se sentía como nada que ambos guerreros jamás hubiesen percibido en sus vidas. Era... perturbadora, como si el maná que habitaba en todos lados fuese rechazado por aquel ser que se aproximaba a ambos.

Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio no tardó en percatarse de quien se trataba.

—Y hablando del teme, ahí viene —curiosamente, al dirigir su mirada hacia un punto al norte, Peterhausen distinguió como —en efecto— una figura ya conocida por su amo se abría paso entre las naves que ahora detenían su fuego, probablemente tratando de descubrir la verdadera identidad de aquel guerrero que volaba por su propia cuenta.

Un haz dorado iba formando una línea uniforme de luz por donde pasaba, iluminando brevemente aquellas zonas oscuras e indistinguibles del firmamento. El par de jets en su espalda le daban la velocidad necesaria como para competir con el gran dragón.

—¡Brave! —un grito proveniente de las líneas enemigas provocó que se le erizaran los pelos a más de uno, volviendo a detener momentáneamente el combate entre ambos bandos.

Por un instante todos guardaron silencio mientras veían pasar al héroe, pero los vítores de alegría no tardaron en hacerse oír en todo el campo de batalla. Incitados por la llegada del único que podía hacerle frente al Rey Demonio, la familia Hattori dio vuelta las tablas al hacer retroceder a los monstruos que combatían en nombre de Naruto.

El héroe, el salvador de la humanidad, el guerrero más poderoso —entre otros títulos— finalmente había llegado para derrotar al demonio que atentaba contra la paz y la justicia. En aquel momento no importaba su vieja amistad o el que en algún momento fueron hermanos: ya que Brave debía velar por el destino de la humanidad.

Volando por el cielo sin estrellas, Brave se detuvo a algunos metros del dragón, flotando en el aire. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura extraña, con un casco que ocultaba su verdadera identidad a aquellos que posaban sus ojos en su figura. Sin embargo, aquella era quizás la última batalla de su vida; Y contra su hermano, nada menos.

Su rostro pronto quedó al descubierto cuando su boca murmuró una simple orden al traje de combate.

—Sasuke Uchiha... —anunció el rubio, poniéndose de pie—. ¿O prefieres que te diga Héroe? —Naruto se apartó del trono y caminó lentamente hacia la cabeza del dragón, quien se había detenido en el aire, utilizando sus alas para flotar sin perder altura.

Brave se mantuvo justo por encima de la cabeza del dragón. El jet que traía en la espalda era lo único que impedía que sus pies hicieran contacto con el aliado del que desde hacía un buen tiempo se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

—Hum. No tengo por qué volver a explicarte mi odio hacia ese título.

—Ese tu problema, no el mío —dijo Naruto, sonriendo con altanería—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el _gran _Sasuke Uchiha está celoso de todo lo que su hermano ha conseguido con sus nuevos poderes?

—Cállate.

Una sonora carcajada resonó por los cielos tumultuosos, cargada con una malicia tal que casi se hacía palpable en el aire.

—Eres patético. No solo te carcome la envidia, sino que también la ira que te provoca mi ser, mi harem, y mi **poder **—Naruto detuvo su andar para pararse justo enfrente de su hermano. Sus ojos rojos sangre analizaban la expresión fría de Sasuke—. Tus habilidades quizás podrían llegar a detenerme, sí, lo admito, pero para que eso ocurriese tu determinación debería estar más fuerte que nunca. Puedo sentir las dudas que tu mente encierra... te preocupa que al final yo tenga razón y logre mi cometido, convirtiéndome en el Dios de este mundo.

El héroe comenzó a temblar de la rabia. _"¿Cómo?", _se preguntó a sí mismo. _"¿Cómo es posible que...?"_

—Soy tu hermano, Sasuke —respondió el chico, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Brave—. Puedo ver con claridad que esto no es lo que deseas. No, lo que verdaderamente quieres es unirte a mí, descubrir la verdad tras la farsa de ese presunto "Dios" que nos gobierna.

—Puede ser que un día... quise ser como tú. Pero... el destino me ha elegido como el Héroe que te derrote, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer.

Una extraña energía dorada comenzó a emerger de su traje de combate, comenzando a preparar los sistemas para el inminente combate. Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para luego tenderle una mano, sonriente.

—En el fondo sabes que Suhara es una gran mentira, y Brave es sólo una marioneta del destino. Pero el destino no puede detenerme, ni tampoco podrás hacerlo tu —Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa mientras su figura atlética era brevemente iluminada por una explosión en la lejanía—. Ven, hermano, ¡y gobernemos este mundo como los nuevos Dioses!

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo se oían las espadas y gritos de los guerreros y de los monstruos, así como también el horripilante sonido de tripas y desmembramientos. Sasuke ignoró todo, seriamente dudando de su capacidad para proteger a todos de la "supuesta amenaza". ¿Y si Naruto tenía razón? ¿Acaso valía la pena ponerse en contra del ser más poderoso del mundo? Era una decisión complicada, sí, pero el Uchiha no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en todas las personas que combatían debajo, sacrificando sus vidas para tratar de frenar el avance del ejército del Rey Demonio.

_"No"_, decidió finalmente. _"Tengo que dejar mis deseos personales de lado. Por algo he sido elegido por el destino como el único con la mínima chance de salvar a la humanidad"_

Sasuke, con su decisión ya tomada, apartó la mano del que alguna vez fue su hermano con un golpe ligero, provocando que la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneciera inmediatamente. En su lugar, una expresión resignada se abrió paso hasta su rostro.

—Me niego, Naruto, no te ayudaré en tu misión —Brave le ordenó mentalmente al traje que preparara su ataque anulador de maná, creyendo que aquello realmente podría detener al Rey Demonio. Sin embargo, si quería usar todo su poder, debería tratar de distraerlo—. Pero tampoco veo necesario asesinarte para detener toda esta locura. Es decir, ¿cómo podría luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos como hermanos?

Aquellas palabras desencadenaron un recuerdo lejano en la mente del rubio, remontándolo a aquellos tiempos en que ambos vivían en el orfanato religioso.

**(Flashback)**

—¡Arigato Gozaimasu! —exclamaron todos los niños del orfanato al unísono.

El hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ellos esbozó una sonrisa añeja, senil, para luego sacudir la cabeza en negación.

—No es a mí a quien deben darle las gracias, pequeños, sino al gran Kami-sama.

—¡Hai!

Complacidas, las monjas flanqueando al pequeño grupo de huérfanos asintieron al hombre, agradeciéndole nuevamente por aquella donación tan generosa y desinteresada. Con el dinero que habían recibido, el orfanato podría al fin reparar los vitrales dañados de la Iglesia en el complejo religioso.

—No, yo quiero darle las gracias a usted.

De repente, un chico en particular se abrió paso entre los demás y se detuvo a unos pocos metros del hombre de traje elegante, mirándolo con una expresión de molestia. Aquel joven era rubio, de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas; su ropa consistía en una túnica blanca, similar a la que vestían los demás huérfanos en el orfanato.

—Pero yo sólo...

—¡Usted hizo la donación! —interrumpió el rubio, enfadado—, ¡No Kami! ¡Él no está aquí con el dinero, usted sí!

Aquellas palabras causaron varios jadeos de sorpresa entre los demás, con la mayoría de los jóvenes mirándolo como si hubiera contraído una enfermedad aberrante y mortal.

El hombre, por otro lado, abrió la boca y la cerró en un instante, anonadado con lo que había escuchado.

—¡Oh, no puedo creer lo que oigo! Muchacho, ¿acaso no sabes que las buenas acciones son influenciadas por el bien de Kami-sama? ¡Él me iluminó para que yo tuviese el enorme deseo de ayudarlos con mi donación!

Pareció como que aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, provocando que algo explotara dentro del pequeño rubio. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contestarle, dos monjas se aproximaron al rubio y sujetaron sus hombros con suavidad, pero con firmeza a la vez.

—Escucha, Naruto, algunas veces es mejor permanecer en silencio para que...

—No —interrumpió otra voz proveniente del grupo—, yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

—¡Sasuke!

De entre la multitud de pequeños un chico con cabello negro alborotado detrás y ojos del mismo color se abrió paso, acercándose a un confundido rubio que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa.

—...Ya entiendo, ustedes dos son los _indeseables _—el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que se daba media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse—. Vándalos escandalosos, tienen suerte de que el orfanato tolere su presencia.

—¡Ah ya vete de aquí, viejo insoportable!

Haciendo una mueca de burla, Naruto y Sasuke observaron con satisfacción como el tipo fruncía el ceño y se alejaba a toda prisa del lugar, acompañado por las monjas que le pedían disculpas una y otra vez.

—Heh, gracias Sasuke —dijo el rubio, girando la mirada hacia un sonriente pelinegro.

—Los hermanos debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, ¿no?

Una gran sonrisa adornó la cara de Naruto mientras asentía dos veces, absolutamente feliz.

—¡Sí, hermanos hasta el final!

**(Fin del Flashback)**

Ahora ambos chicos se encontraban ante una puerta desconocida, una que ocultaba un futuro incierto, confuso. Naruto ojeó con nostalgia al pelinegro, notando cómo los años no habían hecho mucho para cambiar aquella cara a la que se había acostumbrado a aguantar todos los días.

La ironía de aquel momento era inmensa, pero el Rey Demonio actual tenía un plan, no podía detenerse.

—...Ríndete, Naruto, y prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no te ejecuten por traidor —afirmó Sasuke, sintiendo como todo el poder que había estado reuniendo desde hacía rato casi llegaba hasta su máximo punto—. ¿Quien sabe? Hasta quizás incluso te permitan volver con Kaa-san...

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y reunió la inmensa cantidad de maná que almacenaba dentro de su cuerpo. De la misma manera que a Brave, un aura azulada recubrió la figura del Maou, preparándolo para la que sería la batalla que reafirmaría su poder como el nuevo gobernante del mundo.

—He estado anticipando esta batalla por mucho tiempo, Sasuke, y deberías saber que no voy a contenerme. Mucho menos, ante alguien como tú.

—Muy bien. Terminemos con esto... Naruto.

Se miraron anticipando lo duro que sería su combate. Demonio contra héroe, unidos no por un vínculo de sangre, sino más bien por un lazo de hermandad simbólica que aún perduraba en ese momento. Sin embargo, todos aquellos que ignoraban la historia del Rey Demonio y Brave debían buscar en el pasado, solo unos meses antes de la batalla final...

l

l

* * *

Acá termina el prólogo rehecho, justo como dije al principio. Como pudieron ver agregué muchas cosas más, así como también más detalle en varias escenas como la del orfanato. Ah, y antes de que pregunten, no lo reescribí en español argentino por la simple razón de que muchos de ustedes quizá no entenderían algunas palabras u oraciones que pudiesen confundirse fácilmente. Por ende, decidí utilizar el español neutral para hacer el remake de esta historia.

Otra cosa, el capítulo dos va a tardar en salir, porque me tengo que poner a estudiar para el ingreso a la universidad. Así que téngame paciencia! Una cosa es segura: Así como este capítulo fue mucho más largo que el original, con el otro va a pasar lo mismo.

Si les gustó la versión reescrita, y quieren leer el segundo capítulo, les pido que dejen un review con sus comentarios sobre el capítulo o la trama en general. Gracias.

**Ja ne!**


End file.
